Bittersweet
by Ambassador Cara Jade
Summary: Immeadiately after Children of the Jedi, Luke Skywalker and Callista Ming begin the search for Callista's lost powers, and learn more about each other.


Title: Bittersweet 

Author: Ambassador Cara Jade 

Email: [CallistaBayB@yahoo.com][1]

Category: New Republic 

Keywords: Callista 

Spoilers: Yes, if you haven't read Children of the Jedi, Darksaber, or Planet of Twilight. (if you haven't read these books, stop reading now!)   
  


Disclaimer: The characters and locations in this story are the property of George Lucas, Lucasfilm Ltd., and Bantam Publishers. No money is being made from this story, and no infringement is intended. Poetry is property of Ranier Maria Rilke. 

Author's note: Okay, I'm a Callista fan to the highest degree. But this story doesn't tread on Mara's ground at all--it's just a story to satisfy my desire for a story that paints Callista in good light and to set a stage for my next fanfic. Please read this with an unbiased opinion!-- ACJ   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"But the darkness pulls in everything:shapes and fires, animals and myself,how easily it gathers them! "--Ranier Maria Rilke   


  
  
  
  
  


It is eight years after the Battle of Endor. The Empire is defeated, but it still remains a worthy adversary to the fledgling New Republic. Its latest offensive--the Eye of Palpatine. The battlemoon was called out of its hibernation to complete its terrible mission--destroy the former Jedi enclave of Belsavis. 

However, Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master, successfully destroyed the ship, with help from his two fine students--Cray Mingla and Nichos Marr, who died in the process. While on board the deadly juggernaut, Luke made contact with the ghost of the Jedi Knight Callista, whom he fell in love with. Luke's mission came to a close and Cray Mingla died, Callista accepted Cray's body from her spirit so she could be with Luke. 

But this transformation did not come without a price--Callista lost her ability to touch the Force. Now Luke has sworn to help her regain her powers. He must, or the consequences will be dire...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke Skywalker woke in stages. First, he was aware of the Millennium Falcon's engines rumbling with the hum of lightspeed. Second, he felt her warm body beside him. A smile came to his lips. In the week he'd been trapped on board the Eye of Palpatine, he'd come to love Callista, the haunting presence, more than he'd ever known he was able to love anything. Now as she lay beside him, her chest moving up and down slowly as she slept, the pain in his healing leg was minimal, as if her mere existence was enough to calm it. He stroked Callista's hair, and kissed the short bristles. She shifted in his arms, and awoke. 

"Hey," he said quietly. 

"Hi," she muttered back, and kissed him passionately. He leaned his head back. "Greet me like that every morning 

and I'll be the happiest man alive" 

She giggled. "Whatever you say, Luke." She slid over him and kissed him again. He returned her kiss with equal ardor. 

"Luke, do you feel that?" She whispered as they parted. 

"Feel what?" he replied. 

She touched her chest. "Here." Luke pressed his hand to her breast, and felt the rhythmic beating of her heart. "That's me," she said in disbelief. "I'm alive." 

He looked at her and smiled. Then the truth came to her memory and she looked away. "Sort of." It had been on Belsavis a week ago that they'd discovered that she could no longer feel the Force. That fact had taken a toll on their happiness, and remained a constant reminder to Callista that her trials were not yet over. He touched her chin and turned her face to his. "We'll find an answer." 

"Master Luke! Oh, dear..." 

Luke looked past Callista's shoulder. The protocol droid See-Threepio stood in the doorway of the dark cabin, his photoreceptors glowing like the twin suns of Tatooine. 

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but Captain Solo asked me to inform you that we are approaching Yavin." 

"Thank you, Threepio," Luke said, sitting up and wincing as pain shot through his healing leg. Callista took his arm in support. 

"You're quite welcome, Master Luke. May I assume that you and Lady Callista slept well?" 

"Yes. We'll be out in a minute, Threepio." 

Threepio nodded and disappeared out into the hall. 

"Lady Callista?" Callista whispered teasingly. 

Luke smiled. "Of course." She stood and helped Luke. "Thanks," he said. He put an arm around her waist, partially to support himself, mainly to be close to her. They made their way slowly to the cockpit, conversing 

quietly as they walked: 

"Are you excited?" 

"For what?" 

"To meet everyone on Yavin." 

Callista sighed quietly. "I'm a little nervous." She admitted. "I have so much to tell them. Will they 

take me seriously, if I can't use the Force?" 

"Of course, Callista," he said, turning to face her. He gripped her shoulders. "They will love you. Just like I do." She favored him with a tight smile, all too different from the smile of the woman whose body she now occupied. He lowered his hand to hers, any tugged at it until she came into his arms. "Thanks," she whispered. 

"Anytime," he said, kissing her ear. "Come on. Let's go see what's happening in the cockpit."   
  
  
  
  


Leia Organa Solo smiled as her brother and his new lover entered the cockpit. "Nice of you to join us," Han Solo called over his shoulder. Luke took a seat behind Leia, swiveling the chair to face the center of the room. Callista took the seat next to him, and Luke rested his hand on her knee. She watched the viewport anxiously, drinking in the sights of the growing planet and its lush greenery. Luke was amused by her wonder, understanding that it was justified. Callista had not seen such life in thirty years. Luke reached over and squeezed her hand. She looked at him, and grinned.   


  
  
  
  
  


The jungles grew larger in their field of vision, finally engulfing them. "Must be good to come home, eh, kid?" Han said. Luke nodded. The descent to the planet was exhilarating. Luke had always enjoyed coming home, but this time was different. This time, he had someone to share it with. 

"Luke, this is beautiful," Callista whispered, marveling at the brown stone temples that poked through the 

green jungles like fish. As they neared the Great Temple, Luke could see his students coming out to greet their master. 

"Do they know about..."Callista's voice trailed off. Han turned around and winked at her. "I think you may 

want to explain that detail when they start calling you Cray," 

Luke pointed out the viewport. "There...the kid with the dark hair. Kyp Durron." 

"That's him?" Callista asked. Luke had told her about many of his students. There hadn't been much else to do on the Eye. She pointed to the green-skinned clone beside Kyp. "Then that must be Dorsk 81." She said. 

Luke nodded. "And there...the Calamarian and the human woman? That's Cilghal and Tionne." 

Han brought the Falcon down on the Academy's landing platform. "There you go, kid. Home sweet home." 

Luke frowned. "Aren't you going to come inside for a little while?" 

Han shook his head. "No...we want to get back and see the kids. We'll bring those crazy Jedi toys by later." 

Luke bent and kissed Leia on the cheek. "Okay, then. We'll see you later." He turned to Callista and clasped her hand. "Come on," he said, kissing her cheek as well. "I can't wait for you to meet everyone." He led her through the corridors to the hatch. Han released the airlock, and the ramp lowered. Luke stepped down, followed closely by Callista. Even though her mind was closed to him through the Force, he sensed she was uncharacteristically timid. He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "It's okay," he said. "Calm down." 

"Master Skywalker!" Kyp Durron cried in excitement. He gripped Luke's free hand. "Glad you're back!" 

Luke laughed. "Glad to be back." 

"Cray!" Tionne laughed as she hugged Callista. Callista looked over Tionne's shoulder at Luke, raising her eyebrows. Not knowing what else to do, she hugged the elfin woman back. Kyp, Cilghal, and Dorsk 81 had stepped back slowly, sensing what Tionne had not yet realized. 'Cray' was not all she seemed to be. 

Kyp spoke first. "Tionne, get back!" his hand flew to his lightsaber. 

"What?" Tionne asked. She had sensed nothing. Her powers were weaker than the other three, and she had not noticed the blank that surrounded Callista. 

"Master Skywalker," Kyp began, flicking his gaze to Luke before returning his eyes to watch Callista warily. "That's not Cr-" 

"I know," Luke interrupted. He looked at Tionne. "Get the students together. We have some explaining to do."   
  


The mood in the audience chamber was quietly somber, deep in recollection of their lost peers. 

"They died heroically," Luke said. "And in the process, freed Callista. And now she's here, with a lot to teach you. But there's a little snag. She can't use or touch the Force anymore." Luke shifted is gaze to all his students, making sure they understood the next thing he said. "But she's still a Jedi. She can still teach you, 

she just can't show you. I won't lie to you-I love her. A lot. I'm hoping you can all accept her presence here on Yavin." 

"Why should we?" Kyp called. "For all we know, she killed Cray and stole her body!" Luke shut him up with a warning glare. Callista put a hand on his bicep, feeling the tension leave the muscles under her touch. 

"Luke, let me talk to them." She whispered into his ear. Luke looked at her. "Are you sure?" he asked. She grinned. "It wouldn't be the first time I've done something like this." Then she stepped in front of him and addressed his students: "I, uh...I don't have any way of convincing you that what Kyp Durron said is not true, other than my word that he's wrong. I'm sorry I'm not her, and I honestly wish I was. I don't think I need to tell you that she was a wonderful person." She paused, contemplating what to say next. "But I'm not. I'm not her. But I hope...that you can accept me, even if you'd rather not like me...because I have so much to teach you. 

"I can't touch the Force anymore, but I still know the techniques. They'll help you...all I ask is for you to accept me. You don't have to like me, you don't have to be my friends...I'd love for you to, but it's not the most important thing." She drew a deep breath, looking at all the students; the students looked back at her. Luke was impressed-she was good. 

Finally, Kyp Durron came forward, his eyes calm, repentant, and even a little friendly. Sighing, he extended his hand. "Welcome to Yavin Four, Callista. I can't speak for anyone else here, but I'm willing to accept your tutelage, and be your friend." He smiled a little. She smiled back, and gripped his strong hand in her fingers. 

"Thank you," she said. 

One by one at first, then more at once, they came forward and shook her hand, welcoming her to the Jedi praxeum.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The search for Callista's lost powers had begun. While Luke taught his students during the day, Callista toiled long hours in front of a computer screen, searching for an explanation of what had happened to her. On one occasion, finding nothing, she looked around the room, and finally focused on the mug she had poured her tea into. She stared at it, and pushed, trying only to nudge it, to make the liquid ripple even a little. But the cup was still, laughing at her silence. 

Tonight, she lost track of time, didn't realize how late it had gotten. In the late midnight hours she rubbed her eyes, trying to stay awake. The thick book before her was full of words that crawled across the brittle pages like tiny insects. 

Finally, obligingly, she rested her head on the table, just for a moment, to rest her eyes. 

But soon she fell fast asleep. 

Minutes later Luke walked past, wearing only the pants he'd put on that morning, looking in to see if she'd gone to bed yet. When he saw her, he chuckled to himself. He walked over to her and leaned close. 

"Hey," he whispered. 

Callista started and sat up. "I'm awake," she muttered groggily. She looked up at Luke. "What time is it?" 

Luke pointed to the chronometer mounted on the wall. It read a little past one in the morning. "Come on. 

Let's go to bed." He said, helping her to her feet. She stood up and stumbled. 

"My leg is asleep," she said with a little laugh. "Guess I slept on it wrong." Luke shrugged and scooped her in his arms. 

"Luke, really, it's fine." 

"I know, but I want to carry you," Then he started out into the hall, and turned left. 

"Our room is the other way." 

"Yeah, so?" He said casually. 

"So where are we going?" she asked, touching her head to his. 

"The sky is pretty clear tonight. The stars are beautiful." 

"Oh, really." She replied playfully. 

Luke punched the call for the lift. Callista slipped to the floor, her leg fully functional. The doors slid apart, and Callista pulled Luke inside. As the doors closed again, she leaned close to him. "What are you planning on, Master Skywalker?" 

Luke shrugged. "Just a little stargazing." 

"Yeah?" she whispered. 

He squeezed her hands, and leaned close to her ear. "And we let...whatever happen." He whispered, and kissed her temple. 

She grinned and bit her lip. "I like the sound of that," she muttered as she let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. The lift stopped and the doors opened. Holding each other, they made their way out onto the flat top of the temple. It was then Callista noticed the mattress Luke had set out. She looked at him with a raised brow. "We let whatever happen, huh?" 

Luke shrugged. "So I'm helping whatever out a little." He looked at her apprehensively. "Are you angry?" Callista laughed lightly. "Hardly," she whispered. She leaned in and kissed him passionately. Their bodies were close now, with no gap between them. Gently he brought his hands up her back. Callista pulled him towards the mattress. 

And they let whatever happen. 

Luke couldn't sleep. He was jealous of Callista, who slept soundly in his arms. Her body was warm against his. 

He relished the sensation of her hand on his chest, her head on his shoulder. On the Eye of Palpatine, this was all they'd had, the sensation of closeness, without seeing. 

He'd almost lost her, lost this feeling, and he could hardly bear the thought of being without her. 

As he looked up at the stars and felt the warm jungle breeze slithering over his flesh, a thought crossed his mind. The thought of asking Callista to marry him. From before their first kiss, Luke had known deep inside that she was his soulmate, the other half of him. They were meant for each other, two pieces of a puzzle. He hugged her closer, feeling a thrill of resolve. She sighed in her peaceful state, snuggling closer. She moaned contentedly, and he had to admit he felt the same. 

Luke rubbed her bare arm, and felt his mind calming down. The toils of the day rushed back at him, hitting him full force. The darkness around them closed in. Luke felt safe, felt a security he thought he'd lost on that fateful day he left Tatooine. It was a feeling he hoped to keep for long years. 

Finally calm, he drifted into a deep sleep. 

When Callista woke, she was aware that Luke was no longer beside her. Slowly, clearing the sleepiness from her head, she sat up and drew the blanket around her shoulders. 

"Good morning," he said from behind her. She turned and smiled. He'd been awake long enough to dress, leaving her to sleep. 

The memories from the past night came back to her...the touch of his lips on her skin, the sensation of his hands against her body...his mere presence had been fascinating. For the first time in years, she felt...alive. Alive...and loved! She felt as if someone cared about her, and what she did...because of how it would effect her. 

Luke knelt beside her and enfolded her in his arms. He kissed her cheekbone, and she breathed deep, drinking him in. She never wanted to lose him. As she silently vowed to fight to keep him, she felt his fingers on her chin, turning her face to his. He kissed her gently. "Thank you," he whispered, touching her forehead with his. 

"For what?" 

"Last night. For being you. Everything." 

Callista rested her head on his shoulder, and reached up to brush his cheek and neck with her fingers. "No, thank you." After that, silence reigned for several minutes as they simply held each other, relishing the togetherness. 

During the lunch break the next day, Luke pulled Callista aside, inviting her to take a walk with him. They strolled along outside the temple, holding hands. For a while neither said anything, just enjoyed each other's company. 

"What's on your mind?" she asked, nudging him with her shoulder. 

Luke chuckled. "What makes you think there is?" 

"I know you too well." she teased. 

"Obviously. I have something to say—actually, more something to ask. I'm just trying to decide how to ask it." 

He stopped and took her by the shoulders, turning her to face him. "We've known each other for..." 

"...three weeks," Callista finished. 

"...and we already know each other backwards and forwards. We were made for each other. So why wait?" 

She looked at him, understanding. "Luke, are you--" 

"--I'm asking you to marry me." 

He sighed. There. He'd said it. His feelings were off his chest, out in the open. She looked at him for a heartbeat, then turned away. He noticed she was both smiling and crying, and he didn't know how to interpret that. 

"Luke, you know I'd love to," she started. "But not yet. There's still so much we have to figure out. Say we do get married, and we have a child...If I'm blind to the Force, how can we be sure that our children won't be? You're the only Jedi Master in the galaxy...you need to have children that can carry on your legacy." She looked back at him. "You know I want to marry you, Luke. And we will. But not until the danger's past." 

Luke shook his head. "Callista, we'll face that when we come to it. Right now it's just you and me. We have so many Jedi. If our children can't be, so be it. I'll have you." 

"No, Luke. This is hell. To see all this power around me, power that I used to touch just as easily, and not be able to be a part of it. I could never subject a child to this." She touched his lips with her thumb. "Even if it meant I could be with you." 

He took her in his arms. Against his shoulder, she said, "I'm sorry, Luke. I love you so much. I want nothing more than to be with you. But I can't really be with you and not have the Force. I'm not going to leave. I won't give up. But please—bear with me." 

"I will. I love you, Callista. Never forget that. If all else fails-if all the stars go cold-that truth will survive. I'm going to help you, bring you out of this." 

"Thirty, uh...thirty-three years ago, when I was first brought to Bespin, two of the other students thought it would be amusing to conjure spirits of past Jedi to scare Master Altis. It did scare him, at first, but then he turned our own work against us." 

Luke chuckled, stroking her arm. Around them, the cool grass of the hillside ruffled in the gentle wind. It was late, but neither of them was very tired. "What did he do?" 

"Haunted us with the same spirits. It was humiliating, actually. We'd see them in the middle of his lectures. The other students thought our reactions were hilarious. I'm sure they couldn't believe someone was so immature. I was seventeen. I didn't know any better. I'd grown up with a sense of humor, it seemed only natural. I guess I learned my lesson." 

She adjusted her head on his shoulder as he said, "I've always wondered what it was like to train with other students. How many were there?" 

She thought for a few seconds, and shook her head. "I don't remember. There were quite a few, I think. My memories are kind of foggy. I only remember a few things...lessons, one or two faces." 

"What about your home?" 

"Chad...I remember my family. Not much about my mother. She died when I was six, or five, I don't remember. Most of what I do remember was the sea. That's where I spent most of my time. I'd sneak out early in the morning and spend the day swimming. I preferred the ocean over the ranch. My father and my uncle—my mother's brother—fought a lot. They'd make me stay home and help, with the calving or herding...whatever needed to be done." 

She snuggled closer. Luke gazed at the stars as she moved her lips along his jaw. "Can you see Chad from here?" he asked. 

Callista paused, looking up at the dark, spotted blanket of the sky. "No. Icari—that's what we called our sun—it's too small to see from here. And very far away…" 

She stopped speaking, pursing her lips in determination. "Where's Tatooine?" she said, changing the subject. 

Luke searched the skies, finally pinpointing the double star of Tatoo. He raised a hand to point it out. "The bright one. It's two stars." Callista nodded. "We're very different, aren't we? I come from the sea, you from the desert. We had very different lives…and yet, here we are." 

Luke kissed her. "Yes…here we are."   
  
  
  
  
  


"Through the Force," began Luke, repeating Yoda's immortal words, "things you will see, other places...the future, the past..." he could feel the intermediate students feeling the Force touch their memories, and heard a few gasps of surprise as long forgotten faces were brought to mind. He opened his eyes to watch the students sitting in their circle. 

A flash of light caught his eye and he saw C-3PO standing in the doorframe. Standing up, he excused himself. 

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked as the golden droid led him down the hall. Threepio shuffled alongside him, his servos whirring gently. "Mistress Leia and Captain Solo have brought the toys from Belsavis. Lady Callista has gone out to help them bring them in." Luke rubbed his hands together. 

"Excellent. Threepio, get the students together in the Audience Chamber." He couldn't wait to show his trainees the toys. As Threepio bent at the waist and turned, Luke quickened his step to the landing pad. He nearly collided with Callista, burdened with a heavy glass globe dusted with gold-purple sand. She recovered it quickly before it could shatter on the floor. "Sorry," he said. Passing a hand over the smooth, thick surface. 

"Where are we putting these?" she asked. 

"The students are gathering in the main hall." 

She nodded and squeezed past. 

"And Callista?" she turned back to him. 

"You know these better than anyone else here. Can you sh—tell them how?" 

Callista grinned. "Sure." 

Luke nodded. "Thanks." Then he continued outside to help Han and Leia. 

"Hey, kid!" Han called, hoisting a wide tray on his knee. He freed a hand to grip Luke's. 

Luke grinned and hugged Leia. "Hey, brother," she said. She stooped to pick up a globe and Luke lifted the cube beside it. "Callista's taking the first one to the Audience Chamber." 

"How's it going between you two? She certainly seems happy with life." Han asked. 

Luke looked away, smiling a little. "Really well. She's adjusting really well." 

"That's good. She's quite a pretty little thing, isn't she? I swear kid, if I weren't married...   
Leia elbowed him in the ribs. "How's the search coming?" 

Her brother sighed. "We haven't found anything yet. But we're not giving up. I'm sure we'll find something...If only we knew what we were looking for." 

Why don't you come to Coruscant? The databases are more expansive. You'll have more to go on." 

"It's a good idea. I could put Tionne in charge, or Kyp. He, Dorsk 81 and Cilghal are close to graduating. They need the experience. It'd be good for Callista to get away from a Jedi environment, anyway. I'll talk to her." 

Han looked at him and winked. "Callista's turned you around, eh? You're different, kid. You've been different since we left Belsavis." 

"She's made me think about thinks differently." Luke said with a smile. 

"Women do that to you." Han said with a sidelong gaze at Leia. 

"The Masters of the Old Republic taught their students control over the Force with these." Callista spoke softly, but with strength so everyone could hear. She stroked the glass and looked up at the trainees gathered around her. Padawans...she thought. The Old Masters would be proud of what has become of the Order. 

The toys were arranged in a row on the floor, with Callista kneeling behind them. Her eyes searched the crowd. "Chief of State Solo?" She addressed Leia formally. "Would you care to demonstrate?" Leia nodded and knelt on the other side of the toys. As she'd done Belsavis, she focused on the sand, willing it to form a picture. She remembered the flying thrantas of Alderaan... 

In that instant, the sand swirled to form the wide wings, the furred tail. 

The students laughed. A few even applauded. Callista smiled. Kyp stepped forward. "I'll try it!" 

Callista stood and took a step back. "You all can do it. Focus on the sand, and see a picture. Start with something small—something you know well. The picture will manifest itself." She stepped back and leaned against the wall. The students moved in. They examined the toys with excited curiosity. 

"I did it!" Dorsk 81 exclaimed enthusiastically. They were all laughing, congratulating each other as more succeeded. 

Several minutes later, Luke glanced at the wall where Callista had—until just minutes ago—been watching them. 

She was gone. He looked over at Han, mouthing a silent question to him: "Where's Callista?" Han looked around, and shrugged. 

Luke left, searching for Callista. 

He found her standing on one of the high balconies, leaning against the pillar. She gazed out over the jungles, her eyes heavy and strong. 

She was aware of his approach, but didn't move until he wrapped her arms around her waist. She leaned against his chest. "I was wondering were you were," he said, kissing the back of her head. 

She shook her head. "I couldn't watch that. I'm sorry." 

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize." He touched her cheek. 

She turned to face him, putting her head on his shoulder. "I'm scared Luke. Really scared." 

"I know." 

She ran her hands up and down his back. 

"But I'm here for you," he added. "You know that, right?" 

She raised her head. "Yeah. I know." 

Luke saw her effort not to cry. She looked away, the tears glimmering, suppressed in her defiant eyes. She would not cry, not in front of him; she forced the salty cascade back. Luke touched her chin, turning her face towards him. 

"And you can cry." He whispered, pulling her close. "I won't tell. Let it out." 

She finally released her emotion, let her tears fall as she buried her head in his shoulder. 

Luke and Callista went to Coruscant a week later. In a small, unmarked ship, they traveled to the capitol, they chose to work at small simple exercises during lightspeed. Callista stared deep into Luke's eyes as he touched her forehead, preparing to touch the subconscious nub that existed in the mind of every Jedi. It was the same technique he'd used to find his candidates a year earlier. He sent questing tendrils through her mind, searching for the trigger that would push him from her thoughts. 

He pushed... 

Nothing. The nub was there, but lying dormant in a cloud of haze. 

She looked at him, her eyes searching his face. "Anything?" she asked apprehensively. He looked away, shaking his head. She sighed and touched his hair. "Don't give up on me." she whispered, and he brought his gaze to hers. 

"Never," he said. "Don't give up on yourself." 

She kissed him gently. 

"Never." 

Their ship touched down on a landing pad high in the Imperial palace. Leia and Han were waiting for them, standing off to the side. 

The boarding ramp lowered slowly, and Luke and Callista emerged. Leia walked forward. She hugged them both. "We're so glad you're here!" She exclaimed. 

"Thank you for doing this, Leia," Luke said. "You have no idea what this means to us." 

"It's no trouble. Anything to help." 

Han gave a lopsided grin. "Hey, kid, anything to get you to lighten up and smile once a year. We're all for it." 

"Luke laughed, knowing it was true. 

"Come on," Leia said, motioning towards the door, "We've got a suite for you down the hall from us."   
  
  
  
  
  


Luke was lying in the suite's single bed, eyes closed. When they'd first come, Callista had laughed and said that 'helping whatever' had to be a Skywalker trait. At the moment, Callista herself was in the shower. When she emerged, she was wrapped in a fluid blue robe. She sat next to Luke, perching on the edge of the bed. He opened his eyes and touched her cheek. "So," she said as she raised her hand to his fingers. "Where do we start tomorrow?" 

"Leia's giving us access to the New Republic databases. We'll start there and see what leads it gives us. But for now..." Luke grabbed Callista by the waist and threw her against the covers with a playful growl. She let out a half-laugh, half-scream as she hit the mattress. He straddled her stomach and held her wrists above her head. She laughed and feigned a struggle. 

"Ah, you win." She said. 

Luke grinned. "It was too easy." He said as he moved to let her sit up. "You let me win, didn't you?" 

"So what if I did?" She replied. 

Luke shrugged. "Well, I—" 

Callista put a finger to her lips. "Shh." She leaned in close, not taking her finger from her mouth until she was close enough to kiss him. She held his cheeks in her hands, offering no struggle as he lowered her under the covers and pulled the quilt over their heads. He bent his head and kissed her neck. She made a little noise. "That feels good," She ran her hands through Luke's hair as he kissed her collarbone and edged her robe down her back. 

Callista's thoughts turned to the following morning. She was nervous, even if Luke wasn't. What if they failed? She hated to think of the answer to that question. Her stomach turned and her heart began to ache. She turned away from him, pressing her back against his chest. "What's wrong?" he whispered into her ear. He pressed his lips against her shoulder, moving them over her back, which 

he knew she liked. She sighed. "I'm scared Luke. Really scared. What if we don't find what we're looking for?" 

He squeezed her tightly. "Fear leads to the dark side, Callista. We can't lose hope." 

She turned and pressed herself against him. His body was warm and comforting, helping to calm her anxieties. 

"I love you." She whispered, and hugged him. 

"I love you, too."   
  


She was back on the Eye of Palpatine. 

Geith was dead, and she was alone. 

Taking a deep breath, she called the Force, and started climbing. The droning voice began as she passed the security sensor: 

"Unauthorized entry. Security measures will be taken..." 

Then the firing began. 

With the Force, she made several of the grids misfire. They exploded in showers of sparks. 

But not all of them. 

The first bolt hit her in the hip; she slipped, her injured leg giving out. Her concentration broke shortly, but she forced herself to continue, to ignore the pain. More than only she would die if she gave into the burning of her own flesh. Another hit her lower back. 

She saw the core through the fire barrage, and the sight gave her hope. Forgoing all the pain and fear, she climbed on, finding the strength to reach it, nonetheless catching more laser shots. She grasped the handle, setting it to overload. 

It was done. 

As the core began to spark, destroying the activation relays, Callista let herself fall. Her flesh burned as she plunged through the enclision grid. A final shot hit home at the base of her neck. Feeling disappeared from her body. Even if she'd had time, she'd never be able to run to the escape pod. 

She was dying. 

She screamed. 

Then she hit the floor. She was suprised it didn't hurt more than it did. She looked down, and saw a body lying on the ground below her. The skin was blackened and charred in places, but in others it was pale and perfect. Masses of dark hair swathed the face like a fan. The face itself was grotesque, surrounded by cuts and bruises. The eyes were dark and bereft of life, staring out but seeing nothing. The mouth was parted to release a curl of smoke from between the once-full lips. The head was bent at an unnatural angle that signified a broken neck. 

Then she sat up sweating, panting, and shaking. Luke held her, whispering to her, "It's okay...you're safe, Callista. It's over." She clung to Luke, still seeing the images of the past. 

The next morning, Luke awoke to find Callista gone. He found her leaning against the railing on the balcony of their suite. She watched the passing hovercars and airspeeders with eyes that only partially saw them. She was thinking hard about something, hard enough not to notice Luke's approach until he'd wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're up early," he whispered into her ear. 

She jumped, and closed her eyes. "Mmmm, good morning." She half turned to give him a welcome kiss. 

"You're very good at that," Luke muttered in the low, sensuous voice she loved. She chuckled. "Enjoyed that, huh?" 

"I'd certainly say so." He brushed stray hair out of her eyes. "What were you thinking about so hard?" 

She shook her head. "That dream I had last night. About how I died." 

Luke hugged her closer. "You're past is still a significant part of you. You shouldn't give it up, but you shouldn't let it hinder your future, either." Callista smiled. "Spoken like a true Jedi Master. Thanks." 

He kissed the tip of her nose. 

She lowered his head to her own and kissed him tenderly. He remembered something. "I have something for you," he said with a secretive smile. She looked at him with pleased surprise. He led her to the bedroom and directed her to sit on the bed. She obeyed, and he retrieved a small box from his bedside table. As he handed it to her, he sat next to her on the edge of the bed. She lifted the lid to reveal the pendant resting inside. 

"Oh, Luke..." she couldn't find the words. Instead, she gingerly lifted the silver star from the box to examine it closer. A faceted crystal was set in the center. "Do you like it?" Luke asked. 

She looked at him with a smile. "I love it. Thank you." He took it from her and fastened it around her neck. It rested on her breast, glimmering against the porcelain skin. "I'll never take it off." 

"It looks great on you," Luke commented. "I'm glad you like it." 

She patted his thigh. "Anything you give me is something I'll like. Come on. Let's get dressed so we can get started." 

Luke and Callista toiled endless hours, trying to find anything pertaining to the mysterious curse placed on her, Callista especially. Thirty years of living in a computer had been useful, if nothing else. 

"What did you expect me to do for so long?" She'd commented wryly with a wink, when Luke had expressed 

his impressions of her skill. "Play computer games?" Then she'd become completely engrossed in the search. In the seven hours they'd sat there, she'd said very little, save for the occasional frustrated expletive. "There's nothing here," she said at last, sitting back against the chair's back. 

"Nothing."   
  


They turned in for the day soon after. Luke and Callista retired to their rooms until the next morning. 

"Luke, I think I found something." 

Callista excitedly tapped the keyboard to bring up the display. Luke bent beside her, feeling the hope swell within him. 

"Emperor Palpatine's private sanctum," Callista read aloud. 

Luke leaned close. "This isn't the New Republic database," he said with a frown. "How did you find this?" 

Callista shook her head. "I don't know. Hit a few keys, and...there it was. But who knows? There may be something there." 

She jacked a chord into the terminal and copied the map into their datapad. When the transmission was complete, she unhooked the datapad and stood up. "Come on. Let's go check it out." 

Half a generation before the fall of the Empire, Emperor Palpatine had been the undisputed ruling force in the galaxy. The mere mention of his name had stricken fear into the strongest man's heart. Elusive and power-hungry, Palpatine secluded himself from the outside galaxy. 

What Callista had stumbled across was a top-secret chamber, possibly unbeknownst to Darth Vader himself. According to Callista's map, the only remaining access was though a hidden security door that hadn't been used in years. The door was located in a secret corridor in the Galactic Museum in Imperial Square. Behind it, lay the possible salvation of all Luke and Callista hoped for each other. 

They crossed the square together, hand in hand, ignoring the looks of passersby who gazed on them and turned to their companions, whispering gossip: 

"You see? That's the girl Newsnet was talking about." 

"Oh, really? I heard she was pregnant. Do you think--" 

"Stars, no. She's too skinny. Why, when I had my first..."   
Callista leaned closer. "That was interesting." 

Luke chuckled. "Yeah. Welcome to the life of a galactic icon." 

"Great," She replied under her breath. They trotted up the stairs of the Museum, taking the steps three at a time. The doorman nodded to them. "Master Skywalker. This is an honor. Please, allow me." He pulled the transparisteel door open and held it for them. Luke nodded in gratitude. 

Callista smiled at him. "Thank you." The doorman touched his forehead. "My pleasure, ma'am." They walked leisurely past the displays, trying not to draw too much attention. Callista looked at the Old Republic exhibits with furrowed brows and set features. "They've preserved so much, but they know so little," she remarked. "I wish..." she didn't know how to finish; there was so much she wanted to know herself. "I just think that if more had been saved in the purges, our problem would be solved." 

Luke put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. 

"We'll have to make due on our own." They continued past the other displays, searching for the door. After nearly three hours of fruitless hunting, they gave up. "It's not here, Callista." Luke said, frustration mounting in him. Callista touched his cheek, running her thumb across his mouth. "Come on," she whispered, his dejection rubbing onto her own emotions. 

"Let's get out of here." 

Their third day of searching began as rewardless as the previous two, and continued as such for several 

hours. Until finally, Callista hit on something. She'd accessed the old plans of Imperial City, where she'd found the map to Palpatine's sanctum. She smacked her palm against the edge of the desk in triumph. "They moved it!" 

"What?" Luke said. 

"The sanctum. Somehow their plans for the first one leaked out. They moved it to protect Palpatine. It's in an alley behind the Museum! Later plans show the change!" 

Luke grabbed her hand. "Get that. Let's go." 

Callista smiled at him in breathless enthusiasm. "Hang on!" She recopied the map and jumped to her feet. "Now let's go."   
  
  
  
  
  


They contained their excitement until they had left the Palace. Then they broke into a run across the Square to the Museum. On the left—Luke couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before—was a dark alley. They reached the mouth, and Luke stopped. 

Something wasn't right. 

He pulled Callista back. "This isn't the answer, Callista." 

"What?" 

"We can't go there. There's nothing for us to find." 

"But—" Callista began to protest. 

"Nothing!" Luke said firmly, pleading to her with his eyes. She sighed. "Okay," she acceded gently. "Okay." She shut off the datapad and reattached it to her belt. Luke put his arm around her waist and kissed her temple, and they walked away. 

Callista didn't say anything the rest of the way back to the Palace. Upon Luke's attempts to get her talking again, she would shrug or offer him one or two words. Finally, he stopped trying. Even without the Force, he sensed her thoughts: So close... 

When they returned to their suite, Luke let Callista through the door first, then he playfully grabbed her around the stomach and pulled her back. "I have a question," he whispered into her hair. 

"What?" 

"Are you ticklish?"   
"Huh? I don't know, I—aaahh! Stop!" She screamed as Luke tackled her to the couch. Quite obviously, she was very ticklish. She struggled to get Luke off her, all the time laughing like a maniac. "No! Stop, please! Stop! I give! I give!" She caught his face in her hands and pulled it down close to hers. He ceased his attack and kissed her passionately. "I like it better when you smile." He muttered. 

Sighing, she smiled at him. 

"Thanks," he smiled himself and touched her chin. 

From across the room, the com terminal interrupted the personal moment. Luke chuckled as he stood up. "And they say it only happens in the holovids," he quipped, drawing a noise of agreement from Callista. 

"Luke," it was Leia. "There's a diplomat from Tjtml coming planetside. He wants to arrange an audience with you." 

Luke sighed. "Okay, I'll be down soon." 

The image of Leia smiled and flickered away. 

Callista came behind him, bringing her arms around his chest. "Don't you love politics?" she muttered. 

He chuckled and patted her hand. "Want to come?" 

"Not in the least. I'm gonna take advantage of this time and take a shower." She walked over to the bed, unfastening her belt and tossing it onto the coverlet. "Have fun." 

"I'll be back as soon as I can." he said, gripping her arms and kissing her temple before disappearing into the corridor. 

When he was gone, Callista waited three minutes before freeing her datapad from her belt and calling up the image of the map to Palpatine's sanctum. 

She knew Luke had insisted she not go there. 

She also knew that the answer she desperately sought just might be there. And if it were, she felt that it was worth whatever else she may find. 

Callista glanced over her shoulder and trotted down the dark alley behind the Galactic Museum. There was no door, but an adjoining, even darker alley. Without hesitation, she followed the new path, to another alley, darker still. She pushed musty cobwebs away from her face with one hand, keeping the other on her lightsaber. 

The street was impure silence, the only sound the footfalls of Callista's boots. She started as a hawk bat protested her intrusion, screeching then taking off in search of granite slugs. She took another step, then stopped. 

There, near invisible in the dark, was the door. Feeling a flutter of anticipation, she hurried for it. The controls beside the door were dark, dead. With a deft motion, Callista ignited her lightsaber to drive it into the controls-- 

--and the door slid open without her even touching them. 

Frowning, she started through, but then thought better of it. When she'd been trapped on board the Eye of Palpatine, she'd seen the Will do this—it had herded Luke and Threepio, to their deaths if she hadn't intervened. 

She looked around her, and found a rock the size of her head. With little effort, she put it in the path of the door, so it wouldn't close completely. Then she ducked into the waiting darkness. 

She didn't expect the chamber to be right behind the door, and she was correct. A long stairwell carried her down into blackness. She pulled out her lightsaber again, igniting it for light. All it's good for now, she thought bitterly. But she hoped that would change, that she'd find an answer. 

It was cold, like the ice plains on Chad's poles. She shivered, rubbing her arms and wishing she'd brought her jacket. By the light of her saber, she continued, step by step, turning corners, descending deeper under the city. 

And there it was. 

Palpatine's sanctum. 

The air was musty, filled with dust that danced in the light of her lightsaber. A larger room, it was nonetheless bare. The only furnishings were a claw-like chair and a pedestal, upon which rested a silver goblet and a platter. Spiders skittered into alcoves and cracks in the geometrically pieced wall. 

She heard something grind under her foot, and she looked down. In the meager light her blade offered, she deciphered the shape of a bone, jaggedly snapped and sucked dry by time. Beside it, she found a human skull. 

Stooping to pick it up, she saw that someone—or something—had left a row of holes around the crown, and she guessed they were teeth marks. For the first time in her descent, she began to be afraid. She dropped the skull, standing abruptly. She gazed around, searching for whatever had done this. Whatever it was, it had a big mouth. And in Callista's experience, a big mouth belonged to a big creature. 

"Welcome, Callista." 

Callista gasped and whirled. 

A dark-clad figure stepped out from behind a stone pillar, moving with a fluid grace—and flickering. 

Emperor Palpatine—or Senator, as he had been for the first nine years of her life, was speaking to her...from a recording? 

"What do you want?" she asked cautiously. 

"To help you. I have something for you." 

I want nothing from you." she spat contemptuously. 

"Oh, my young Jedi, you're so wrong." Palpatine answered with a chuckle. 

"How do you know what I want? How do you know what I'm saying?"   
"I foresaw this. I know it was you who destroyed my _Eye_, just as I know you want the power of the Force. You see, I know everything. I can help you." 

"How?" 

"Deactivate your Jedi weapon, and I'll tell you." 

Callista hesitated, but finally shut off her lightsaber, plunging the room into darkness that was rescued only by the recording. 

Palpatine gestured with a hand. "There is a holocron on that shelf. It contains the knowledge that you desire. It's facilitated to activate by touch, given your..he he he...lack of key." 

The shelf contained no other items, only the little cube. 

"Touch it, and learn!" Palpatine hissed. He was almost giddy with anticipation. 

Shaking, she reached out a hand. Her fingers were within a few centimeters when she curled her hand into a fist and shook her head. "No," she said. She doubted the Emperor had predicted this, but it felt good to finally confront him in some form: 

"Nothing good is born of you. You killed the Jedi, and so many others...we can only look to you as an example of what not to become." 

The holo didn't move, but then it said, "So be it, Jedi." 

Her breath caught in her throat. He had foreseen it. As her mind raced, she heard the squeal of metal behind her. It was slow, high, and laborious, punctuated by a low growl. 

You're too powerful to live, unless I control you. If I can't take you, you have to die." 

She turned and saw a hulking black shape rise. Darker than the darkness, its horrible head was crowned by four bent stalks and a vast mouth. 

As a teenager on Bespin, during her training, Callista had studied the history of the Sith as well as the Jedi. She remembered this creature as a tuk'ata, the fierce guardian of the Dark Lord tombs on Korriban. In the darkness, Callista could see it lick its jaws hungrily, greedy at the thought of a living meal. 

With the reflexes of a Jedi, Callista drew her lightsaber and the blade sprang to life. The creature winced at the sudden exposure to light, and batted it away. the weapon skittered across the floor, resting in a corner, still humming with power. 

Unarmed, Callista rolled as the tuk'ata pounced. It slammed into the wall behind where she'd been as she landed far enough away to scramble to her feet. She tried to reach her lightsaber, but the tuk'ata cut her off. It paced slowly, forcing her back against the wall. She pressed herself to it, shaking with fear. The dog-like creature snaked up to look her in the eye, and opened its mouth. Its stinking breath suffocated her. She smelled the rotting human flesh it had devoured. Disgusted, she raised her knee, and kicked with all her might. The tuk'ata roared and fell, enraged. She didn't manage to flee far before it pounced on her. She landed against the stone floor hard, weighted down by the tuk'ata's mass on her back. It was huge, looming over her, enjoying her struggle. In a gruesome peacefulness, it smacked her upside the head repeatedly. 

Dazed, gasping, she moved her hand around, searching for something with which to defend herself. 

She found it. 

Her hand brushed the snapped bone she'd stepped on. 

Without hesitation, she grabbed it and shoved it into the creature's gut. 

It howled, its blood spilling out and soaking her. The tuk'ata collapsed, pinning her to the ground. She didn't move, and the last thing she heard was the recording of Palpatine cooing to the tuk'ata: 

"Good boy. Gnaw her bones. Enjoy your snack." 

Then she passed out.   
  


Luke got back to the suite forty-five minutes after he'd left. He hadn't expected to take so long, but the entry guard had been stubborn about letting the Tjtmlian diplomat land. 

Now he was glad to be back with Callista. 

She wasn't in the fresher. 

Luke frowned. He didn't know where she'd have gone, without leaving a note. 

Unless...she didn't want him to know. Dread spread through Luke's veins like ice water. All at once, he knew where she was. Luke grabbed his lightsaber and bolted out the door. 

Frankly, Luke wasn't surprised. He knew Callista would do something like this. Her straightforward intent was inexorable. If she wanted to do something, nothing and no one could stop her. Quite often, her single-mindedness put her life in danger. Once, it had taken it from her. 

He shuddered at the thought that whatever he'd sensed had taken it from her again. 

Very slowly, Callista opened her eyes, wincing at the pain in her throbbing head. But fortunately, a concussion was the only thing the tuk'ata had given her. Other than a heavy chest pain. 

The limp tuk'ata was dead weight on top of her, unmoving and heavy. It still bled from the gut wound, cascading over her. Slowly, she pushed the dead thing off of her with a weak grunt. For a few minutes, she lay there, still, gathering her strength. She heaved herself to her feet. Rubbing her temples, she staggered the corner where he lightsaber lay. She deactivated it and returned it to her belt. 

"Callista! Callista..." 

"She heard Luke's voice, and leaned against the doorframe. "I'm down here, Luke." She managed to take a few steps up the stairs, still a little shaky. Her head pounded, and stars danced before her eyes, but she was otherwise unhurt. 

Then Luke was there, hugging and kissing her. "Are you all right? You're covered in blood..." 

"It's not mine," she mumbled in a voice which sounded hungover from intoxication. "I'm okay, Luke." She wavered a little on her feet, dizzy from the tuk'ata's smashball game with her head. Luke caught her shoulders. She grasped the wall. "I'm fine, Luke. I'm okay." She didn't look at him, but gazed back into the sanctum. "We need to tell the authorities about this place. It should be sealed off, so no one can come here." 

Luke nodded. He didn't say, I told you so. It wasn't what she needed to hear. She knew. she was shivering, so Luke removed his own coat and put it around her shoulders. "Come on," he said gently, putting and arm around her waist and a hand on her shoulder. Then they walked up out of the darkness and into the light of Imperial City. 

One week later, Luke hugged his sister good-bye. "Thank you, Leia." He released her and smiled. "How's Callista?" Leia asked, concern in her eyes. "She's fine. The concussion is gone, and the cuts have almost completely healed." 

Leia sighed. "Good." 

The ship powered up behind him, and Callista called to him. "Let's go, Luke!" 

He raised a hand to her. "Coming!" he called back, and turned to Leia. "We need to go. We've got a pretty small departure window, and we're pushing it. Thanks for everything, Leia. See you!" He kissed her cheek and ran to the ship. Leia smiled and waved to him. The hatch sealed behind him, and the ship lifted off. 

Luke Skywalker watched Callista guide their ship through the atmosphere of Coruscant. Regarding her profile, he could not help but be amazed and awed by her. He admired her as much as he loved her. She was so strong, so determined. Yet there were times she was so pained, like a goddess fallen from grace. the loss of the Force was a pain no Jedi should bear, and she took it, determined to change it. She was scared, he knew, but she was going to fight anyway. 

And he would help her. 

Callista felt Luke's eyes on her, and she turned to look at him. She smiled, and coyly blew him a kiss. Luke chuckled. 

Callista returned her attention to approaching space, Taking a deep breath as the pinpointed stars appeared. 

The vastness of space was amazing, the depth of its realms. 

As she gazed at it, she found a new meaning in its infinity. Her feelings for Luke were as vast as the universe, more vast even. She intended to keep the balance of both. To balance her relationship with Luke, she'd find the Force. By finding the Force, she'd regain her place as a Jedi Knight, and protect the galaxy, forever beside Luke. 

No matter what. 

She keyed the coordinates for Yavin 4. For home. As the starlines disappeared into blue crystalline geodes, Callista sat back and stretched. Then she stood and took Luke's hand, pulling him to his feet. He smiled, kissing her as he gently pushed her backwards into their cabin. 

Callista smiled inwardly, and decided the Universe could wait.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Coda   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Despite their best efforts, the search for Callista's lost powers were fruitless. Over the course of the next few months, Luke and Callista journeyed across the galaxy, travelling to the Mulako Comet Quarry, Dagobah, and Hoth. Their stay on Dagobah offered Callista's first touch with the Force: the Dark Side. Callista became more withdrawn, terrified by the power within her, the power Palpatine had predicted she'd find. 

After their near-death run-in with wampa ice creatures on Hoth, the couple returned to Yavin 4, right into the arms of battle. The fearsome Admiral Daala was waging war on the Jedi Academy with her dark ship, the Knight Hammer. Callista, knowing her inability to fight beside Luke, gained access on board the ship itself, where she succeeded in destroying the leviathan. At the same time, Luke 

believed her dead. 

After her own funeral, Callista contacted Luke with a recorded message, in which she told him she could not return yet. She wanted to continue her search alone, and that she'd return as soon as she was successful. 

A year passed, and Luke received no word from Callista. Finally, as Leia Organa Solo prepared for a mission to the backwater planet Nam Chorios, she received a cryptic warning from her brother's lost lover. Luke traced her message to the planet where Leia was going, and accompanied her to search for Callista. 

It was Leia, however, that found Callista. The fallen Jedi asked Leia to tell Luke that she would not be able to return at all; the temptation of the dark side was too great. 

Luke and Callista saw each other one more time, as they were leaving Nam Chorios. No words were spoken, only emotions were felt. Both of them knew that someday, they would meet again. 

Someday.   
  


   [1]: mailto:CallistaBayB@yahoo.com



End file.
